The Unknown
by kristencoale1
Summary: Someone is murdering the Fairy Tail giuld members and is going after the strongest team in the guild. Then, a mysterious boy is brought in boy LAxus, who is half dead. What in the world is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I finally got to this fanfic. For my sis, RaistIsHot, I hope you like it! PLEASE do not hate me if one of your favorite character dies!**

Terror coursed through him as he ran down the dark alley. Scarlet tears left a clear trail behind him. Echoing footsteps followed behind him. The man clutched his side, blood dripping through his fingers._ Shit! She caught up. What the hell does this crazy chick want?_ He thought as he veered left. A dead end. Sadistic laughter made his haired stand.

"Hello, little man," an evil female voice whispered in his ear, a foot kicked him in the spine, sending him forward and to the ground. He turned onto his back to find a heavy weight crushing his chest. She sat gracefully on top of him.

"Now where can I find the strongest team in Fairy Tail?" she pulled a blade from her black pouch and pressed it against his throat. She ran it over his guild mark, making a thin "X" over it.

"Go to hell!" He spat, glaring into her excited, adrenaline-filled eyes. "Like I'd ever sell out a comrade!"

"Your choice," she raised the blade up and sunk it deep into his chest. A scream of pure agony rang through the night, waking Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza from their blissful sleep.

A fist pounded on Natsu's skull, ending his little nap. Gray sat beside him, aimlessly tapping the mage's head with his fist.

"What do you want Fullbuster?" Natsu muttered, eyes still closed.

"No sleeping. If I can't sleep, you can't either," Gray froze the glass he was holding. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Neither did I," Lucy sat next to them, resting her head on the counter.

"Stop complaining you three, exhaustion is nothing to be worried about." Erza ordered, marching up next to them. She ruefully let out a yawn. Natsu and Gray let out laughs to receive irons fists in the head.

**_So this is like the prologue/chapter 1. I want you honest opinion, I wont post the rest of the chapter if no one likes it1_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the rest of the chapter, I finally got it finished and had gotten a lot of positive feedback that made me finish it! I hope you like it!**

A fist pounded on Natsu's skull, ending his little nap. Gray sat beside him, aimlessly tapping the mage's head with his fist.

"What do you want Fullbuster?" Natsu muttered, eyes still closed.

"No sleeping. If I can't sleep, you can't either," Gray froze the glass he was holding. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Neither did I," Lucy sat next to them, resting her head on the counter.

"Stop complaining you three, exhaustion is nothing to be worried about." Erza ordered, marching up next to them. She ruefully let out a yawn. Natsu and Gray let out laughs to receive irons fists in the head.

"Well, it seems we all had a rough night," lucy's muffled voice came from under her arms. "Was it just me or did you get woken up by-"

"By a blood-curtling scream," natsu shook slightly, grabbing his arms. "I tried to go back to sleep, but I kept having the same nightmare."

"Of being stabbed in the chest. And having my guild mark crossed out." Gray finished, tightly clutching his chest. Their muttering was interrupted by the pounding of footsteps coming from outside. A forceful kicked opened the door. Laxus rushed in, followed by Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. He carried an unconscious boy on his back. His clothes were in tatters and blood stuck in his blond hair as well as down his face.

"Natsu, where's Gramps?" Laxus yelled, weaving through the tables of gawking members.

"He's upstairs," Natsu ran up to the mage and gently grabbed to boy from his back. "I'll take care of this guy, you go see the master, okay?" he ran off toward the infirmary. Leaving the guild members talking amongst themselves.

Naruto panted heavily as he clutched the deep lacrations on his chest. The orange around his eyes faded, leaving him almost out chakra.

"Sasuke!" The ninja yelled, getting shakily to his feet. _Where is everyone? Captain Yamato, Kakashi Hatake? Sai, Sakura?_

"Naruto…" Sasuke turned slowly, gripping his blood-soaked sword loosely. "Why not give up?"

"I will stop you!" He rose his hands weakly. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A double of himself appeared beside him. The real one stuck out his hand, the clone began molding the air around him.

"So this is how it will be," Sasuke's hand sparked, sending lightning everywhere. Both took off, running in the other's direction.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Time froze as the two jutsus collided, shockwaves of immense chakra going in all directions. Everything went white.

Naruto shot up from his hospital bed, grabbing at his sheets and gasping for breath. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room, spotting a fresh pair of clothes lying beside him. Two men sat by his bedside, sleeping peacefully, one had blond hair similar to his and a tight t-shirt covering his toned chest. The other wore his unruly pink hair in spikes and a open vest that exposed his upper body, his head lay on the other man's shoulder.

The ninja quietly slid from his cot, trying not to make a sound; he failed when he fell to the ground, letting out a cry a pain. Laxus woke up quickly, seeing the mysterious blond groaning on the floor and Natsu leaning on him. His face went bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!" the mage elbowed him in the chin, the Dragon Slayer jerked and fell from his chair.

"What was that for?" Natsu whined groggily as he pulled himself from the ground; he was ignored as Laxus walked to the injured boy.

"Take it easy, will you? Mira told me you shouldn't move too much, it will reopen your wounds." The Lightning wizard pulled Naruto to his feet. "You shouldn't have woken up for a couple more days."

"My friends say I have remarkable recovery powers," Naruto leaned heavily against the wizard and stood up himself, then pushed away and snatched of the new outfit.

"Where are my clothes and things I had with me?"

"Hey, where are you going?" natsu walked over a placed a hand on the jinchuuriki's shoulder.

"I can't stay here, I need to find my teammates,"

"One of the girls took your clothes, they were pretty torn up so Lucy has them at her house." Laxus glanced casually out the window. "Your stuff is in that drawer. But, you can't leave. I found you, so you're _my _responsibility. If you think I'm going to let your leave, you've got another thing coming, not with those injuries."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay," Naruto pulled his shirt off and grabbed for the black one beside of him. He abruptly stopped, staring down at his front. Three long scars covered his chest; one went from his right shoulder down to his waist, the other two crossed over the first, slanting down the middle of his abdomen. Stitches neatly sewed him back together, proof of his fight with Sasuke real.

"Bro, what happened to you anyway?" Natsu plopped heavily in his chair, aimlessly lighting a flame on the tip of his finger. Naruto stood, fascinated at the Fire Wizard.

"Woah, how do you do that? Is it some kind of ninjutsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu answered stupidly."Some kind of what?"

"It's magic," Laxus explained, looking oddly at the blond."What's ninjutsu?"

"It's something that us ninja can do. You manipulate chakra and uh…umm…" Naruto thought a while, not really understanding himself. "Let me show you. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A copy of Naruto appeared before them, leaving the mages dumbfounded. Naruto smiled triumphantly. _Maybe I should show off a little. _He looked sidelong at his double, who smirked and nodded. The clone started changing the nature and form of his chakra. It swirled and spun in his hand, creating the Rasengan.

Naruto laughed proudly as the two gawked at the fourth Hokage's jutsu. He started feeling as the dispersed and the clone vanished. Laxus finally noticed the kid turning unusually pale, he caught the ninja before he hit the ground. The mage gently placed the blond back in the bed and motioned for Natsu to follow him. The left silently, letting Naruto sleep peacefully.

**I hoped you liked it! R&R, I really want your feedback!**

**_And also, I need some suggestions for my next Fanfic., so if you have any suggestions, please share!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay guys, so I finally got around to typing this and I know that a lot of you were excited for the next chapter. Thanks for all your advice and encouragement! And I'm just saying this again, please do not hate me because I have a feeling that at the end of this chapter that some of you might. And sorry that it is a wee bit sort._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto_**

**Chapter 2: One down; who will be next?**

Natsu walked quietly up the road, thinking amongst himself. _Who even is that boy anyway? How did he even get here and what exactly did he do? _Turning the corner, the mage followed the dirt path leading to his peaceful home on the hilltop, overseeing all of Magnolia. Footsteps sounded soft behind, the other being walking a safe distance behind him.

"Is someone there?" the Dragon Slayer stopped, lighting his hand with a bright flame. A sadistic laughter froze him in his place. _That laughter…it's just like my dream. _He fire depleted slowed until it was pitch black once again. A tingling sensation came from his right arm, making him shiver uncontrollably. Then the pain started in his bicep, blood steadily trickling down his arm. _Someone just cut my arm, my guild mark._

""Mr. Dragneel, how nice it is to meet you," a girl's jovial voice rang through his ears. Flames radiated from his hands as he turned, attempting to strike his attacker. He stopped, frozen with shock and confusion. His fist shook, smoldering inches from a beautiful girl's face, short white hair illuminated in the moonlight.

"L-lisanna?" Natsu stuttered, eyes wet with tears as his arm lowered slowly. Lisanna smiled softly and wrapped her arms around. The fire wizard embraced her tightly, running his fingers through her hair and attempted to whisper sweet words in her ear. None came.

"Natsu-san," the girl whispered, tickling the skin on his next with her warm breath. She reached behind her back, grasping the cold metal hidden in her pocket. The girl raised it high and plunged it into his back, twisting it violently. Natsu spasmed slightly, body not processing the event instantly. Then his green eyes grew large with shock and filled with pain as he toppled to the ground.

"Remember the name Robin Smith well young Dragon Slayer. Foolish one, aren't you?" blood flowed from under Natsu, creating a glistening puddle of crimson reflecting an eerie shadowed moon. The girl sparkled, figures changing. She grew taller and slimmer. He lost consciousness, red eyes as scarlet as his blood stuck in the recesses of his mind.

"Where could that dumbass be?" Gray looked to the clock tower, aimlessly freezing nearby roses outside the local magic store. "You told him to meet us in the main square at 7:30, right Lucy?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it!" the celestial wizard stated, looking to Erza, who had mysteriously started eating a piece of Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Um…why am I even here?" Laxus stood awkwardly next to the mages, staring at the random citizens walking by.

"You're always locking yourself in your house or hanging out with the Thunder God Tribe. You need to spend more time with other people, you know, make closer bonds." Erza looked upon the lightning user, "Natsu was especially looking forward to this night." Laxus started blushing uncontrollably, turning away from the other wizards.

"You guys, I have an idea," Lucy stated, smiling brightly, "let's go to his house and see if he's there. Then we know where he is!"

"Sounds fine to me, always wanted to see where that loser lived,"

"Let's go!"

It took twenty minutes to arrive to the dirt path leading to Natsu's cozy hillside home. Lucy took the lead, grasping the reluctant Laxus's hand behind her. They trudged on the upward slope, shadows dancing and playing eerily in the full moon's dim rays of florescent light.

"It's just up there," Lucy pointed to the cottage atop the hill, the path weaving in and out of sight. As they walked forward, the strong smell of metallicness caught his nose, him ending up tasting it.

"The lights aren't even on," Laxus's grip tightened on the blond girl's hand, taking the front. "I need to go check it out. I'm getting a bad feel-," his foot squashed in the dirt, wetness soaking through his shoe. His hand left the mage's as he knelt down and placed his hands in the sticky substance, his hands coming back maroon in the dim lighting. _This can't be happening. Oh please God, no! _

"Laxus, what's wrong? Is something the-,"

"I need light!" he yelled back, having Gray furiously digging in his pocket, pulling out a lacrima orb. He rolled it against his palms, making it glow brightly. He handed it to Erza, who held it up above Laxus. A pale body lay in front of the lightning user; Natsu's chest barely rose and fell as he gasped for breath. A shocked whimper came in Lucy direction.

Laxus ripped off his coat, carefully flipping Natsu side and firmly pressing the material against the bleeding wound. _Damn it, he's already lot a ton of blood. _He thought frantically and he lifted the Dragon Slayer of the ground, receiving a scream of agony. _At least he's still alive. _He stood quickly and ran between the dumbfounded mages.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?!" he shouted halfway down the sloped path, moonlight contorted his already terrified expression. The pink-haired boy heavily as his eyelids slowly opened.

"Laxus," he whispered almost inaudible.

"Hey buddy," he replied quietly, running faster through the forest, taking a shortcut he made as a child. "How you feeling?"

"I'm really tired," Natsu's eyes closed once more.

"Hey, hey, hey, you need to stay awake, stay with me Natsu!" Salamander reopened them, deep green irises staring painfully the blond's way. "Is something wrong?" Laxus asked hesitantly, seeing the guild's flag come into view as he maneuvered through the vacant midnight streets.

"She did this," he answered faintly, awareness and senses weakening.

"Who?" he urged, seeing the Dragon Slayer's eyes go dull and heartbeat slow.

"Robin…" he whispered as his eyelids closed and body went limp in the wizard's arms. Inches from Fairy Tail's doors, Natsu stopped breathing.

**_I hoped you liked it R&R! and the next chapter might take a little time due to unfortunate circumstances._**


End file.
